Take Me Home Again II
by AnnFleur
Summary: Their first night together after being reacquainted with each other. Post Home Again, pre Babylon. This story is set after chapter 5 of Take Me Home Again, my K-rated story. You can read it as a standalone but it will make a little bit more sense if you read that story first.


_Author's note: This story is set after chapter 5 of Take Me Home Again, my K-rated story. You can read it as a standalone but it will make a little bit more sense if you read that story first._

Take Me Home Again

Chapter 5.5

Where You Belong

Scully and Mulder were sat on the porch of their house, which they once again shared. It had been an eventful day, they had talked a lot and a lot had changed in the way they viewed their future. One thing was sure, the key Mulder had presented to her meant and the feeling she had gotten from it meant that this was the right path to walk. For both of them, they may not know exactly where they would end up, but they both knew that the only way to their inevitable destination was to walk this road together. Also, Mulder thought, it really wasn't the destination that mattered. It was their journey. And if that meant that he would always have questions, that he would never find every answer he had been looking for for such a long time, he felt now that he would be ok with that. As long as he tried he'd be fine, but he would never compromise his relationship with Scully again. That came first.

Scully felt his arm that was around her pull her closer, and she went willingly into his side. Her hand found his other on his leg, and she squeezed softly before releasing it as he was holding a wine glass. The hand that was round her found its way onto the side of her upper thigh, and she could feel his heat through her jeans. He felt so familiar, so normal sitting so close to her. Scully leaned her head on his shoulder and finished her wine. She put the empty glass down next to her before reaching her arm around him to hug him. It wasn't a sad hug, or a hug for comfort. Just a hug, the need to feel him close stronger than her need to show her strength. He recognized it without words and he let her hug him as he sat marveling in the feeling of having her close again, so close she was all around him.

After a few minutes Mulder also finished his wine and his now free hand landed on her cheek. 'Scully, are you awake?' They hadn't spoken, and he had felt her relax in his arms. Now, he wasn't sure if she was sleeping, and he couldn't see her eyes behind the curtain of gorgeous vibrant red hair. Even in the upcoming darkness the color of her hair amazed him.

She didn't respond to his question, and he smiled softly. She was asleep. Hugging him out of her own free will, on the evening after their first serious relationship conversation in a long time. This had gone quite well, Mulder surmised. It couldn't have gone better. He thought about what to do next. Should he wake her up? Should he carry her to their bed? Not if she was asleep he wouldn't. He noticed the blanket that he'd put around her had fallen down a bit, exposing her upper arm to the cooling night air. He carefully tried reaching around her to readjust the blanket, but his movement woke her. 'Mulder… What are you doing?' she said, her voice a little crooked.

As he heard her speak he realized they were really close. His nose was practically touching her chin as she was looking down at him, trying to find out what he was up to. 'I just wanted to… Get the blanket,' he replied, 'But I think I've found something else to do.' She chuckled at his reply, never really having cared for his cheesy answers, but finding it cute now anyway. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to just reach down a little, take his cheek with her hand and guide his lips towards hers. She knew she wanted to take the lead in this, she was the one who had made the decision to come back so she would decide the pace. After all, her mother had just died, emotions ran high and feelings were raw. They needed some form of control over this.

However, as their lips met, they both felt like there would be no stopping this. His lips felt like all those times before, soft, loving and capable of so much. He was handsome, sexy, smart, witty and sweet, and all those qualities he showed in his kiss. She knew it was ridiculous but that's what it was like kissing Mulder. He was everything.

Fox Mulder felt Scully's hand reach up and pull him down for their first kiss in a long time. He wasn't prepared, even though he had just basically said that he was, but as her loving lips landed on his he was in heaven. She was soft, cute, beautiful and careful, and he could feel her vulnerability, could feel that she didn't want the dam to break just yet. So they kept their kiss slow, even though both of their hearts started racing. It was time to move inside.

Scully was the first to move, slowly getting up from Mulder's embrace. She took his hand and he followed her, heading inside. She took their glasses with her free hand, he remembered to lock the door behind them. It was their life experience that made this so easy, beautiful and patient, but both of them had butterflies in their stomachs. Desire and lust were surfacing next to the love they had been feeling all day, and the combination was magical. As Mulder softly pushed Scully into the wall next to the stairs to kiss her again, he thought back to the day he had kissed her while holding their son. There had been a truth in that kiss, a truth they had both known. It had been clearer than ever on that day, something in the universe was looking out for them. It presented them with challenges, but what was a victory without a challenge? He appreciated all small victories, their first kiss, first night, that first morning after. Her smile on that morning, the confirmation of her feelings spoken for the first time in three words. Everything that had happened since their first time had lead up to today. And there would be more challenges ahead for them, he knew that for certain. Looking into her eyes he could see that feeling reflected back to him. She knew life wouldn't be easy together, but it would be infinitely better this way. And she was ready, ready to commit again. He just had to make sure he cherished it.

As Scully felt Mulder's lips descend on hers again she was transported back in time, to the countless times when they had kissed before. It had always been magical, unreal in a way, because for so long she had resisted it. When she had finally given in, a decision born out of fear, loneliness, love and desire she had known that it hadn't been a decision at all. It had been set in time already, decided for her, by whom she didn't know. All she knew was that it was the only right thing to do. And as Mulder's lips slowly parted, their tongues meeting for the first time in years, she had that same feeling. Everything that had happened, had happened for a reason. A good reason. This reason.

After a few minutes of slow, deep kisses between them and wandering hands on his part, she felt his hips move into hers. She had been enjoying his hands on her body so much that she hadn't wanted to intervene, but his movement against her changed that. Slowly she moved her hands from his face down, opening the buttons on his shirt as she went. Her hands met hot, burning hot skin and she smiled into him. 'Mulder,' she whispered. He ended their kiss and took the lead this time, his shirt half opened, and he led her upstairs by the hand. She followed him, allowing herself to really look at him.

They ended up in the bedroom, where Scully stepped back from him to pull her T-shirt over her head. He assisted her and as soon as the shirt was gone, he couldn't stop himself from touching her skin. She was so pale, redheads usually were he knew, but the contrast to his own rather tanned skin was amazing. He watched in awe as his touch created goosebumps on her arms. Scully sighed at his touch, light as a feather but so meaningful. She kept her eyes on him as she saw his amazement until it wasn't enough. She reached for him, pulling his shirt from his pants and pulling it off his arms. His chest was bare underneath, and she could see for the first time how good he really looked. Softer then the early days, but definitely fit and well-defined. His arms looked great, she had always liked his arms. He held doors open for her, he protected and saved her, he shielded her with those arms. And he loved her with them.

He pulled her closer, wanting to feel their skin to skin contact again. There had always been that inexplicable spark, that tingling feeling between them when they lied against each other naked. His hands reached behind her and undid her bra, and again she was mesmerized by the look in his eyes as she let the bra drop from her arms. She knew she had been taking good care of her body, but after all they weren't twenty anymore. She hadn't been nervous about it, she was in no way ashamed of her body. But she had desperately wanted Mulder to still like how she looked. And as his eyes met her, she knew he still did. Maybe more than ever.

Scully had always been a woman of few words in the bedroom, but Mulder felt the need to express his feelings to her in the softest, most loving voice she thought she'd ever heard. 'Scully, you're beautiful,' he whispered to her. 'I can't believe we're here right now.' She smiled at him and her hand came to rest on his cheek. He moved closer and she captured his lips to show him how she felt. 'I love you,' he whispered in between her kisses. She just poured her heart into the kiss, into the world, into him. She loved him too, more than anything. More than life itself.

His muscles tensed around her as he held her close, his mouth travelling from hers down to her neck and her collarbone. She shivered as his fingers raked along her spine, his touch sure but soft and evoking all kinds of feelings inside of her. Feelings she knew she could have, but she had long ago buried not knowing if she would ever feel them again. It intensified the whole experience and Scully could feel the heat rising within her. She wanted him. Love had always been the first thing she felt with Mulder, but today that initial feeling was turning into desire. She needed to feel them again, needed to be reminded of how good they were together. And he seemed to feel the same way, as his lips were driving her crazy. She could feel his arousal against her, and her hands travelled down to meet his belt buckle. She undid it as quickly as she could, trying not to get distracted by him, as his hands had now found their way to her breasts. Slowly, softly he kneaded them and his lips moved closer and closer, making it close to impossible for Dana to keep her eyes open. She moaned softly. 'Mulder, yes,' she whispered and he smiled into her flesh, his tongue tracing a hot pattern down to her nipple.

She finally undid his pants and pushed them down, taking his underwear with them, and he assisted her with one hand, never releasing her with his mouth. He was hot, hard and ready for her as he pushed her back onto the bed. She sat down, but he moved over her, one hand behind her shoulders supporting her as she lay down. Mulder moved his hands back to her chest as their eyes met, and the unmistakable connection was almost palpable for them. It hung heavy in the air, like something was with them, watching over them. Both felt it, both knew what it meant because it had always been there.

Mulder felt like he was almost on the edge of losing it. She was so responsive in his arms, so beautiful, so soft, and the little sounds she was making were slowly eating away at his control. He wanted her to let go, to give in to the feelings, so he moved lower. Beyond her belly button, down to her jeans, and he quickly had them undone and pushed down her leg together with her panties. She sat up on her elbows, naked, as she watched him remove her jeans and underwear for her. It was truly an erotic sight and Mulder felt tears come to his eyes as he looked up into hers. She had so much love in her, all for him, and she was giving it all to him. It was right there, right there for him to do with as he pleased. In that instant he realized how lucky he really was, and how careful he had to be with her heart. She was not someone who let others see her vulnerabilities, yet he knew every single one of them. It was his job to keep her safe, now and forever. Moving over her, he kissed her deeply, trying to promise everything he was thinking about with that kiss. Her tongue moved against his, battling for dominance, and his hands tightened around her waist. 'Scully,' he just whispered.

She consciously tried to relax, to let go of all the negative emotions she had experienced these past few days, with the case and the unexpected death of her mother. She wanted this to be about her and Mulder, and not anything else. Closing her eyes for a moment she continued to kiss him deeply, and her hands travelled around his back to pull him close. 'Please,' she managed between kisses. 'I need you.'

He moved up a little, taking her with him, and he put a pillow under her head. She smiled at his considerateness, even in his current state of arousal. He was still sitting up on his knees, between her legs, when his hands travelled down to her core. He never broke eye contact, and she struggled to keep her eyes open for him. He was met with wetness and heat, and she gasped at the sudden contact. He shuddered as her legs moved apart even more, opening herself to him as much as she could. He rubbed his finger along her clit, and she gasped. 'I don't want to come alone,' she whispered. 'I want you with me.' He nodded and slowly stroked her one last time. He moved closer to her and she sat up again, wanting to watch him. Slowly, but steadily, he moved into her with one solid stroke. She exhaled on a moan, and couldn't keep her eyes open as her head fell back. 'Oh God, Mulder,' she moaned. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes open, wanting to remember the feeling and look of her as he entered her again, a little more forcefully this time. He remembered exactly what she liked and he was determined to make her feel amazing. Her moans encouraged him and the way she moved under him made him almost lose control, but he had waited so long for this that he wasn't going to waste it. Keeping his thrusts slow and steady he thrust a little deeper each time, knowing she would need to get used to the feel of him a little after so long. 'You feel amazing, Scully,' he said, his voice quivering. 'I've wanted this for so long.'

It was what he had said during their first encounter, and later he had explained himself. He hadn't meant the sex, he had meant the connection, the final baring of their feelings for each other. And right now Scully knew exactly what he meant, because she felt the same. The time they had spent apart had only shown them that they didn't belong away from each other. They belonged in each other's arms. And right now, she was in his, forcing her eyes open again, she could see everything she felt in reflected in his.

Her climax had been swiftly approaching when he had started thrusting deeply into her, ripples of pleasure making her squirm under him, making it hard for her to stay up on her elbows. She wanted to see him however so she stayed like that. He leaned forward a little, thrusting deeper each time, and his lips captured a nipple. A yelp tore from Scully and she reached for the back of his head, letting herself fall down onto the bed, pulling him with her. He changed his angle and her legs came up around his back, forcing him deeply into her. 'Yeah, Mulder,' she said into his ear. 'I'm going to come, I can feel it.' He groaned and sped up, trying to catalogue every feeling, every touch, every sound. He was close too, so close, and her words whispered into his ear made him lose his control. 'Let go, Scully,' he said back into her ear, wrapping an arm around her shoulder while the other cradled her head. 'I want you to let go.' She knew he didn't just mean her orgasm, he meant her emotions. She wanted to, and it was so easy with him, so she let it all go. Everything she had experienced, she tried to let go. It was the most intense feeling in the world and as she wrapped herself even tighter around him, her heels digging into his ass, she came hard. Her muscles tensed around him, locking him deeply within her. 'Oh my God,' she said, burying her head in the crook of his neck. 'Oh fuck, Mulder.' He felt her clench, and he felt her tears on his shoulder. It was too much for him, his control shattered and he followed her into bliss. 'I love you,' he managed to utter before falling back onto the bed with her locked safely in his arms. He stroked her head, moved her hair away from her face, and softly wiped the tears from her cheek as they came down from their orgasm.

She was the first to speak, wiggling out from underneath him, onto her side to roll into his arms. He pulled her against him. 'We belong together, Mulder,' she whispered. 'Let's never forget it again.' He smiled and dropped a sweet kiss onto her forehead. 'I belong with you, wherever you go,' he said. 'You've sacrificed enough, Scully. You've given up so much for me. It's time for me to step up and share that burden.' She shook her head slightly. 'We've both given up so much. I don't want you to give up anything else for me, it would make you unhappy. We just need to stick together.' He nodded, even though she couldn't see from her position under his chin, her face firmly snuggled into his chest. 'We will. I love you.' He had said it two times tonight, and several more times in a different way. She felt blessed and she knew there was no pressure to say it back. He had always been the one to say it more, and she loved how that hadn't changed.

She shivered as her body cooled down, and he sat up a little to pull the covers over them. As he leaned on his elbow looking down on her a smile formed on his lips. She rolled on her back, unashamed of her nakedness, and looked up at him innocently. 'What are you smiling about?' He leaned over her and kissed her softly. 'I feel so lucky,' he said. 'I will give everything to make you happy again, you know that right?' She nodded, and he saw the emotion behind her eyes. 'I have felt a lot of different things in the past few days,' she said, 'But I've always felt loved. And I've always felt safe.' She reached for him then, and he went willingly into her arms pulling the bedcovers over them. 'Goodnight, Scully. Sleep well.' She adjusted her position against him and kissed his bare chest. 'Goodnight, Mulder,' she answered him. He kissed the top of her head one last time before closing his eyes.

He wouldn't sleep much that night. A lot of time would be spent listening to her sleep, breathe, dream. And some time would be devoted to re-learning her entire body, the way she reacted when he touched her in her sleep, the way she would wake up to the slightest touch in the right place, the way he would secretly be able to touch her if he was careful. And re-learning what it meant to be loved by Dana Scully.

He realized that before, when they had separated, he had felt like he was bound because of his love for her. He had stopped appreciating it, and started to view it as a burden almost. But now he felt so stupid, for love doesn't bind. It liberates, and it would always be the most freeing feeling in the world to love Dana Scully.


End file.
